Die Another Day
by the smell of autumn
Summary: I watched as the monster flew away with my sister. I screamed in agony as if I myself had been taken by the monster, as if I myself had been taken by Jeepers Creepers.
1. He's Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeepers Creepers**

* * *

I laughed as my brother, Christopher, or Chris started to whistle a tune. _I've heard it before..._

My sister Bette continued to joke with Alan, our brother, as we drove home. The game was exciting. I do love baseball but it had grown dark all too soon once again. This tends to happen to us. Surprisingly, none of us were scared of the dark. We just couldn't see. In fact, I love to sit outside and watch the stars. It's a favorite past time for my siblings and I.

I turned toward the window, intending to do just that, watch the stars, when my dark chocolate eyes caught something. A shadow. Almost like a man, running along side the car. He was moving effortlessly, as if he was floating. The trees blurred past behind him but his figure never disappeared. My brow crinkled and I pressed my freckled cheek up against the cool glass.

"Chris, stop." I said, tearing my eyes away from the window. The car grew silent, all except the continuous tune.

"Chris, shut it." My twin, Bette said. He immediately hushed. He continued to speed down the road as the erie silence filled up the small station wagon.

Alan cleared his throat and turned on the radio with a sheepish smile. _God love him. He was trying to ease it out._

'_Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers?'_

_'Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those eyes?'_

I heard Bette take a ragged gasp. Alan's eyes widened and he clicked the radio off almost immediately.

"S-sorry." He said.

Bette's eyes followed mine to look out the window.

He wasn't there.

Our identical dark eyes met, both wide with shock, we then turned to Alan, whose dark eyes matched ours.

"Ann, I don-" He started, looking at me but was not allowed to finish as a loud bang echoed throughout the car. Bette and I screamed and clung to each other. I looked up at the now, dented roof of the car.

"Chris, get us out of here now!" I yelled, panicked, at my cursing brother. I released Bette for only a moment but that was long enough.

He stuck his hand through the roof of the car, grabbing onto her head and starting to pull. She started to scream.

"Bette!" I wrapped my arms around her skinny waist and tugged as hard as I could. No success, she was pulled out of the car, screaming all the while. I watched as the damned monster flew away with my sister.

Chris pulled over to the side of the road, panting. Alan was looking at me as tears cascaded down my face.

"We are going after her." I said between sobs, "Tonight. She won't live until tomorrow." I broke down, screaming in agony, as if I myself had been taken by the monster.

As if I myself, had been taken by Jeepers Creepers.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was scarier the second time around. So hope you enjoyed it. I was shivering writing this. By the way, all the characters are based off of actual people so ,make sure to leave nice comments and tell which so far is your favorite! Haha! I will make sure to pass the news along. Please read and review!**

**-Katie**


	2. Preparation

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: In this chapter I hope to describe the characters just a bit more and to add the mother and father. So… hope you enjoy! Don't forget to mention your favorite character to me in the comments.**

**

* * *

**

Christopher sped down the road toward our small house in the forest. I lived with my brothers, Alan and Chris, my sister, Bette, and my mother and father, Marie and Lee.

Chris and Alan had our mother's dark hair, almost black, whereas Bette and I resembled our father more than the others with our long auburn hair. All of us though, took our mother's dark eyes. They were wide and expressive, as if to make us all easy to read.

The dark trees blurred by my window. Alan and I were told to keep watch as Chris drove us home. Silent tears continued to make their way down my face. And every time I closed my eyes, if only to blink, I pictured the evil monster taking her away. Taking my other half away.

"We're here." Chris stated as we all climbed out of the car, solemn epressions upon our faces. Upon entering the house I smelled dinner, pasta and garlic bread. My favorite.

"Honey," My mom smiled at us as we came into sight. Her smile faltered when she noticed Bette wasn't there. "Where's Bette?" She asked.

"He took her. Got her. Right out the roof of the car. I-I don't know what it was exactly..." Chris trailed off and looked at me and Alan, needing a better explanation.

"Jeepers Creepers." Alan replied, looking down at his hands. "A monster that after 23 years for only 23 day he can eat. He scares you to smell what he likes most about you and then kills you, so he can eat his favorite part. He can't be killed. He's eaten too many hearts and organs and brains to be destroyed. I-I don't know how we can get her back. But we have to."

We gaped at him. _How could he know so much and so little about this devil monster?_

"You- you have to be kidding me." Marie stuttered out, disbelieving.

"Nobody is kidding you. We wouldn't kidd about a monster coming out of the sky, landing on the roof of the car, pushing its hand through, grabbing her head, and yanking her out! Now would we?" I shouted. _We don't have time to waste to try and convince her! Bette could very well be dead by now!_ Her mouth formed a perfect "o" as it finally sunk in.

"We have to find a way to kill it or distract it, somehow! Alan, do you know what day it is? Of his I mean...?" Chris suddenly decided to participate in the conversation.

"It's his 22nd day. Well," Our father, Lee, came from the hallway looking at his watch, "His 23rd day now."

"Great. Only one day to create, locate, rescue Bette, and kill that blasted monster." I muttered as we trooped down to my father's workshop in our basement.

It was larger than I remembered. There were tools upon tools on the surrounding walls, there was a single light, directly beside his workbench and grease covered rags were everywhere.

"Oof!" Chris slipped on a greasy rag, landing on the concrete floor with a thud. Alan snickered and helped him up.

...

After two hours of mending, melting, molding, shaping, sharpening, and testing, we were ready. We were ready to kick that monster's ass and get my sister back.

* * *

**A/N: That one wasn't that scary but it was needed for the background information. Remember to tell me who your fav is! I would love to know! Thanks**

**-Katie**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: This one has a bit more action than the last... **

**

* * *

**

We once again found ourselves in a car. Going down the same road that he took Bette on. Of course we had a different car. A BMW, I tried to protest that a convertable probably wasn't the best idea but my dad disagreed, he thought it was perfect for this. I thought he was stupid. Alan, Chris, and I sat in the back holding a few of our home-made weapons. I looked down at Chris'. It looked similar to a bazooka but was made from scrap metal found in the basement, it shot out spears, once again, simply scrap metal. Alan held a hand gun. All of us agreed that the most it would do it distract him, but a distration was needed so we brought it. I held a daggar. It was small and I had no idea why Alan and my dad thought we would need it but they forced me to bring it after a large... discussion? More like a fight. My mom, Marie, brought a first aid kit. As if that would do much. She had no idea what we were up against. Lee only smiled at her and let her bring it, to comfort herself. Lee, himself had brought matches, wood, another hand gun (incase Alan ran out of ammo he brought that too), he also brought his own wepon similar to Chris'.

"You cannot show any fear. It will smell your fear." Alan reminded me and Chris. We, including Lee, were going after it. Our mother was going to stay in the car.

"Was this where he took her?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. This is where he took Bette." I started to examine my daggar closely.

"Good. Now we wait."

"What?! No! We have to look for it! To fight it! Bette might be dead by now! Alan! Has there ever been a time when Jeepers Creepers hasn't eaten his meal?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I know about Darry and that kid and the old man years ago but he never waited. It was as if he was afraid they would run off. Bette just might. I don't think we're fighting for Bette anymore..." He trailed off looking down.

"How dare you say that! She's your sister! Your's too!" I turned on Chris who was suddenly very interested in his weapon. "She's your daughter! And you don't even want to try to look for her! I hate you! I hate you all!" I screamed. My cheeks were hot and I felt equally hot tears running down my face. I slammed the car door shut and stomped out into the middle of the road.

"JEEPERS CREEEPERS, WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE PEEPERS? JEEPERS CREEPERS, WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE EYES? COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" I felt lightheaded, I was terrified. I continued to shout the wretched song into the darkness. I saw it coming. "TAKE ME! BRING BACK MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at it. His feet scooped me up at once and then just as suddenly he was shot back to the ground, screaming. A claw-like thing opened up around his ugly face as we fell faster and faster toward the ground. "NO! TAKE ME! BE STRONG! TAKE ME WHERE YOU TOOK HER! I WANT TO BE WITH HER WHEN I DIE! TAKE ME WHERE YOU TOOK HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched at it. It seemed to be inspired and flapped it's wings harder and harder, each time it became more labored.

He finally brought me to a dark cave. Inside I heard a sob.

"I'M HERE FOR YOU BETTE! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! DON'T CRY, HUN! I'M HERE NOW!" I screamed into the darkness. I turned and dug the tiny daggar right where his many hearts should be. Hoping with everything in me that my plan was going to work.

* * *

**A/N: Woah... A little violent there. Well, if that doesn't show the bonds of twins then what does? Sorry these are kinda short. It's supposed to be suspenceful. Read and Review please! Don't forget I still want to hear about your favorite character!**

**-Katie**


	4. The End

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: This is the final chapter… hopefully. I still want reviews after I've finished so don't feel that you shouldn't review! In fact! I still haven't heard from anybody about their favorite character… Oh! And sorry about typo's in the last one! I forgot to do spell check :)**

**

* * *

**

The claw things released his head and screeched again. I stabbed him over and over, not even making a dent. His body staggered. _This has to have some effect!_ I begged with my mind. _Please let it do **something**! _He fell, motionless.

"Is it dead?" I heard a voice ask. Turning, I found a man, probably in his thirties, with short blonde hair. His face was covered in blood. Behind him stood a woman and a child, a girl that looked to be around my age, a toddler, another man, this one slightly older than the last, and last but not least, my sister.

"No." I answered as simply as possible. "No, it's not dead. Does anybody have-does anybody know where his tools are?" I asked calmly.

"They're over here." The woman with the child said.

"If it starts to move, stab it." I instructed the man with blonde hair. I handed him my dagger and moved toward the woman. I quickly examined his tools and picked out a carving instrument, a spear made of bone, and a shot gun, made from what, I have no clue. I heard a shriek and a grunt as the blonde man stabbed him in the chest. I made my way back to him as quickly as possible.

"If you have a weak stomach, I suggest you turn away." I said again. I handed the blonde man the spear and told him to do the same as before. I handed the gun to the teenage girl and told her the same thing. I then raised the knife above my head and brought it down, making a sickening crunch against the many bones in his body.

...

Multiple times before I had finished chopping they had to stab and shoot the monster. I now had it in several bottles and was planning to burn it later in different places around the world before 23 years was up that is. Turned out my brother was wrong. He does save a few victums.

Ryan, the blonde man who looked to be about in his thirties was going to college at the time the monster took him.

Janet, the teenage girl, whom also helped me had been taken from a party.

Carol, the woman with the child, turns out was single and didn't have any babies, the monster had just brought the child to his lair.

The baby's name was Jeremey.

The older man's name was Mitchel and he had two baby girl's at home, Marcy and Heather, his wife had died during a car accident and he had been gone for sixteen days.

The toddler's name was Kyle. He was a cutie.

And of course, there was my sister, Bette. She fit right in with the group, as did I. I showed them the way out and we each bought a plane ticket and took off into a different country to burn the pieces. Parting our ways. Who said scary stories can't have happy endings?


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**

**A/N: Hahaha! I've come for revenge! Nope! Just to give you the epilogue! So here we go!**

**

* * *

**23 years later...

I felt my surroundings change. The cool air of the mountains, turned colder, warmer, murky, wet, and humid. I was in different places. It was time to wake up. I tried to yawn but my mouth was in a rain forest. I tried to stretch my arms but one was underwater and the other was on a beach.

They had tried to kill me! Foolish humans! Did they not know my story? But of course not. I can never die. No matter how hard you try I will never die.

Now, I just have to figure out how to climb back together... I suppose the wind? Water? Erosion was my best hope. All I would have to do was wait. When the time came, I would be complete again and could feast once more.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! The Jeepers Monster thinks! Haha! Of course he does! He can speak too! But clearly not without his mouth. Just wait. He's out there... wait for you...**

**-Katie **

**p.s. sorry if I made any mistakes! I was eager to post it so if there are grammtical errors just blame me! But I did spell check on this one! Hahaha!**


End file.
